


Tea

by Quiznak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Punk!keith, pastel!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiznak/pseuds/Quiznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith hates tea but Lance works in a tea house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

Keith squints at the cup of tea cradled between his palms. This is the third time this week he’s visited the small tea house and he doesn’t even _like_ tea. 

And yeah, maybe it’s because of the waiter, Lance. Maybe. 

Today he assumes it’s Lance’s day off, because he’s in the corner, sipping on a cup of tea with a book wresting his his knee. 

It’s funny to see him so quiet. He’s usually bouncing around, refilling people’s cups and chatting to the customer. 

Keith had managed to get as close as he possibly could to Lance without feeling like he’s being too noticeable. It’d be terribly embarrassing to have to explain to Lance why he’s a table over when the shop is fairly empty. 

So he’s by the front and Lance is in the back. Perfect. He shouldn’t notice him at all. Except that Keith keeps throwing glances over his shoulder, which may or may not be completely obvious. 

Lance is wearing an oversized cream sweater and adorably cat knees socks, the eyes just above the knee and they seem to be watching Keith every time he looks back at him. 

There’s a sudden noise to his left and Keith jumps, his cold tea splashing as he knocks it over. Lance is there, his book now on the table and his hands rushing to clean up Keith’s mess with a napkin. 

“I’m sorry,” Lance mops up the Chai carefully and Keith inspects him closely. His lips are slightly tinted and his lids are slightly shimmery. Keith’s eyes stay on Lance’s lips when he looks at him and he turns as red as the streak in his bangs. “I was uh.. I saw you. Looking at me, I mean. So I thought I’d come over here and-”

“Oh,” Keith tugs at his wrist band nervously. So he _had_ noticed him. “I didn’t mean to creep you out. It’s just, you’re really pretty and- wait, no, shit.”

Lance laughs and sits down beside him. He smells like flowers and Keith nearly swoons. 

“You think I’m pretty?”

“Well, yeah,” Keith lets out a breath. “I do. And your socks are adorable.”

“Thank you,” Lance grins. “You’re pretty pretty, too.”

“I’m not pretty, dude.”

“Yes, you are. And I must say, that eyeliner is very well drawn.”

“W-What? No, I don’t wear eyeliner.”

Lance snorts. “Okay. Sure. And I’m the president.”

“Dude,” Keith rolls his eyes and pushes away his cup of tea. “I do not wear-”

Lance is then leaning closer and Keith freezes. His bright blue eyes squint and Keith feels his whole face burn. He’s pretty sure his ears are red as well. 

“Keith, I can _see_ it. Stop lying.”

“You know my name?”

Lance backs away and rests against the chair. “Yup. I always know the names our most loyal customers. Even if they don’t drink the tea they order.”

“I do drink the tea!” Keith grumbles. “You refill my cup when you’re working, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do. But I know you dump your tea into the planets when you think I’m not looking.”

Keith sinks down into his chair. He was so sure he had been careful. “W-Well, you see, the planets. They look wilted, so I uh, thought tea would help them-”

Lance holds up his hand, hiding his mouth behind his sleeve and his shoulders shake. Keith sits up. 

“Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m sure you love taking care of the plants,” Keith babbles and Lance hunches over even further. “Okay, yes. I hate tea. I only empty my cup so you’ll come over and talk to me. Oh god, please stop crying-”

Lance removes his hand and bursts out laughing. Keith startles, eyes widening. Sure, he’s heard Lance laugh before, but never like _this_. 

He’s full on giggling. His whole body is shaking and his chair is rattling. 

“I-I can’t-” He breaks off, wheezing. “You actually dumped the tea so I would _talk_ to you? Oh, my god. That’s just- you’re so-”

“Yeah, I get it,” Keith huffs. “I’m pathetic.”

“No!” Lance grabs Keith’s arm before he can leave and pulls him back to his chair. “No. You’re perfect.”

“Hey. That’s my line,” Keith says. He feels like he’s about to explode as Lance doesn’t let go of his wrist. “Do you uh, maybe want to.. go out? With me, I mean. Like, on a date. To a movie or something?”

“No,” Keith’s face falls and Lance snorts. “Of course I will. But only on one condition: stop dumping your tea into the planets. We do have other drinks, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly Keith just buy something else. Find me on tumblr @quiznaks


End file.
